Vivisection
by Radio Interference
Summary: We're all sinners, then?
1. Chapter 1

Two hands jerk me up back into reality.

Everything is jumbled

Why I m can t

Why can t I

My head hurts.

A heavily accented voice, a loud one too, is pounding against my ears and making my brain swell- or feel like it

Are you okay?

Another voice, this one female. They are supposed to be familiar. Why can t I remember any voices? How long have I been in this room?

Probably some hours. I m being dramatic.

Calm the fuck down!

Can you stand? The female voice says again, and without me even getting to answer, two pairs of hands shove me up to my feet.

Synapses in the brain work overtime to recognize and identify- but this is just temporary. But whatever it is hit s a brick wall.

Sit back down.

Something garbled. More words from the female. Something along the lines of, this is the coyote! Or something.

What? Okay, hold on. Male voice. What should have sounded as a heavily accented voice, I guess- sounds a lot more familiar;

It s okay, you re going to be fine now. That s what she says. 


	2. Chapter 2

A sharp pain in my arm. Like a needle. I guess it is a syringe. It is. The pain dulls over, I m tired again. What? My left arm feels heavy, like filled with sand. It s getting hard to breathe. Like my eyes are glazed over with a violet fluid. I think I should be panicking, but I m not. What is going on? I m tired, I m getting tired 


	3. Chapter 3

I feel like shit. My eyes burn. My head burns. Feels like my brain is cramping The same kind of feeling when you accidentally breathe through your nose underwater. I feel like I m drowning. I think I m lying down on some kind of steel or metal floor. I m drooling all over it. The world is spinning. 


	4. Chapter 4

I keep on zoning in and out. I try to get active, get up, but I just feel so heavy, and it s like I don t have any will I sleep some more. But I m always tired, I m always exhausted. No matter what I do. I guess I just have to work harder. Work against the grain. Once I get moving again it should be fine, I think. You ve got to give some to get some. 


	5. Chapter 5

I feel so nauseous How long have I been here? I feel like I m suffocating. What was happening before this? The air smells metallic and fake. Smells terrible. Like plastic, or someone dying. Is someone dying here? I hope it isn t me. I want to heave so bad. I ve got to move soon. Just MOVE 


	6. Chapter 6

I think I finally moved. I think I was sleepwalking. All I know is I m face up now. This room is Bright. Smells like soap and aluminum. There is white everywhere, accented by red and yellow and orange stripes. Danger colors. I tried to move but I think I am stuck. I do not know how I ve been here for so long. Have I eaten? I could kill for fast food right now. Greasy, artery clogging masterpieces. Just a slice of humanity, that s all I fucking want. I m so isolated. 


	7. Chapter 7

Why am I so alone here? The other day, I think it was a day, I heard this horrific noise. Sounded like somebody screaming and crying. Sounded like a woman, too. I hear things shifting, like gears. I just want to get up. Leave. This is like torture. Sounded like torture. 


	8. Chapter 8

I m slowly losing it. There is no interaction between anything. I m all alone, I m sure of that. I tried calling out to the voice, but he or she or it kept on screaming. Then the noise stopped, as sudden as it began. It frightens me to think that whatever was living here has died. I could be next. 


	9. Chapter 9

People arrived here today. I think mobians, like me. I know. They came in this room, and I tried to talk to them. Tried. Cottonmouth. I never thought about it, but I feel weak. Like, physically weak. Only thing coming out of my mouth was a slow moan. One of them, a tall, pretty girl, I guess a tiger or some kind of cat, noticed. She seemed almost sad. Never said anything, though. Just wrote something on her clipboard and went out of the room by some exit I couldn t see. This is how it feels to be a circus animal? 


	10. Chapter 10

People were back again. But not how I wanted it. I don t think they were people. The first, well, I guess so. A human. Bald and short. He has a I m-superior-and-I m-about-to-shove-your-nose-in-shit look on his face. I don t think I like him. Also here was the mobian, but she didn t look at me. Directly. I must look terrible. I never thought I ve been ugly. I don t think I am. Maybe I m a bit worrisome. I don t think much about my self, actually. Eh. The third, I don t know what she was. Or he was. Or it was. Kind of looked like a robot. Some kind of jet-black material covers most his head and body. What I can see is fur, tan, I guess. I don t know if that s feline or canine or some other animal. It s upsetting to look at, like some kind of nightmare taxidermy. It looks directly at me. 


	11. Chapter 11

I m in a new room now. I had to be moved, I guess. This room is silver and gold. All sorts of instruments are on the wall. They look dangerous. I was moved here by that robot and by that man. I didn t know, but I must ve been really fucked. I couldn t walk. None of them helped. I dragged myself by my arms, which I noticed were shaved, had a lot of scars on them, too. No more fur. When did that happen? 


	12. Chapter 12

I think I m scared. I heard some more noises today. None of them sounded good. The bastardized-robot thing came in for a third time today. Administered me an injection. I tried to resist and it hit me. So I was bleeding. I was a mess. I am thinking in simple terms Hurts to think. It also spoke to me, in a female voice. Telling me this was almost over. I d be like her soon. I don t believe her. It.

I don t want to believe it. 


	13. Chapter 13

Why don t they just let me go? What have I done? 


	14. Chapter 14

The man and more robots are here. They walk up to me. One of the robots is new. Tall and muscular. I think it was a skunk. Key word being was. I don t know what it is now. Fucking intrusion on life this is This is like some kind of demon puppetry. I think the medicine they ve been shooting me with Is wearing off. My limbs are hurting. My head is screaming- not just in pain, but screaming, Danger! Danger! Get the fuck out of here! 


	15. Chapter 15

They gave me one last shot of the medicine today. I get increasingly tired There s a humming noise coming from those instruments. Those things. What the fuck are those? Sharp and intricate and lethal. I m sleepy again I m crashing like cars. I ve got to keep it toge 


	16. Chapter 16

function unitize(vector)  
local mag = (vector.x*vector.x + vector.y*vector.y + vector.z*vector.z)  
return {x=vector.x/mag, y=vector.y/mag, z=vector.z/mag}  
end

function scale(vector, multiplier)  
return {x=vector.x*multiplier, y=vector.y*multiplier, z=vector.z*multiplier}  
end

function sum(v1, v2)  
return {x=v1.x + v2.x, y=v1.y + v2.y, z=v1.z + v2.z}  
end

function bpVector(p1Player, p1Part, p2Player, p2Part)  
local p1 = get_body_info(p1Player, p1Part).pos local p2 = get_body_info(p2Player, p2Part).pos return {x=p2.x-p1.x, y=p2.y-p1.y, z=p2.z-p1.z}  
end

function setBodyForceVector(player, part, vector)  
set_body_force(player, part, vector.x, vector.y, vector.z)  
end

function addBodyForceVector(player, part, vector)  
function bpVector(p1Player, p1Part, p2Player, p2Part)  
local p1 = get_body_info(p1Player, p1Part).pos local p2 = get_body_info(p2Player, p2Part).pos return {x=p2.x-p1.x, y=p2.y-p1.y, z=p2.z-p1.z}  
end

function setBodyForceVector(player, part, vector)  
set_body_force(player, part, vector.x, vector.y, vector.z)  
end

function addBodyForceVector(player, part, vector)  
local curVector = [player][part] or {x=0, y=0, z=0}  
[player][part] = sum(curVector, vector)  
end

function leftPunch(pid)  
set_joint_state(pid, 9, 4)  
set_joint_state(pid, 10, 1)  
set_joint_state(pid, 11, 1)  
set_joint_state(pid, 4, 1)  
set_joint_state(pid, 7, 1)  
local tid = (pid+1)%2 local force1 = unitize(bpVector(pid, 12, tid, )  
local force2 = unitize(bpVector(tid, , pid, 11)  
addBodyForceVector(pid, 12, scale(force1, )  
addBodyForceVector(pid, 11, scale(force2, *.5)  
end

function unLeftPunch(pid)  
set_joint_state(pid, 9, 2)  
end

function rightPunch(pid)  
set_joint_state(pid, 6, 4)  
set_joint_state(pid, 10, 1)  
set_joint_state(pid, 11, 1)  
set_joint_state(pid, 4, 1)  
set_joint_state(pid, 7, 1)  
local tid = (pid+1)%2 local force1 = unitize(bpVector(pid, 11, tid, )  
local force2 = unitize(bpVector(tid, , pid, 12)  
addBodyForceVector(pid, 11, scale(force1, )  
addBodyForceVector(pid, 12, scale(force2, *.5)  
end

function unRightPunch(pid)  
set_joint_state(pid, 6, 2)  
end

function leftKick(pid)  
set_joint_state(pid, 17, 4)  
local tid = (pid+1)%2 local force1 = unitize(bpVector(pid, 20, tid, )  
local force2 = unitize(bpVector(tid, , pid, 19)  
addBodyForceVector(pid, 20, scale(force1, )  
addBodyForceVector(pid, 19, scale(force2, *.5)  
end

function unLeftKick(pid)  
set_joint_state(pid, 17, 2)  
end

function rightKick(pid)  
set_joint_state(pid, 16, 4)  
local tid = (pid+1)%2 local force1 = unitize(bpVector(pid, 19, tid, )  
local force2 = unitize(bpVector(tid, , pid, 20)  
addBodyForceVector(pid, 19, scale(force1, )  
addBodyForceVector(pid, 20, scale(force2, .thrust*.5)  
end

function unRight(pid)  
set_joint_state(pid, 16, 2)  
end

= {DB. SONIC }

[113] = {function() leftPunch(0) end, function() unLeftPunch(0) end}  
[119] = {function() rightPunch(0) end, function() unRightPunch(0) end}  
[97] = {function() leftKick(0) end, function() unLeftKick(0) end}  
.keyMap[115] = {function() rightKick(0) end, function() unRightKick(0) end}

[117] = {function() leftPunch(1) end, function() unLeftPunch(1) end}  
[105] = {function() rightPunch(1) end, function() break operation, function() unLeftKick(1) end}  
pummel.

end end

add_hook("key_down", "setStrike", setStrike)  
add_hook("key_up", "unsetStrike", unsetStrike)  
add_hook("enter_frame","pummel", applyTh

Fatal_error ( .recovery ) 


	17. Chapter 17

Sonic ducks out of the robot's hold. Wrestles away the shotgun- surprises himself by getting it from the metal grip. Stagger backwards. Two facefulls of buckshot. The swat-bot hurtles backwards, face broken open like shattered glass. Oil, blood and indistinguishable liquids leak out from the now dead enemy. _Was it ever alive?_ Sonic thinks.

He stands over the mechanical corpse for moments, before realizing a horrid truth.

"Holy shit!" He cries out. In seconds, he's down to his knees. Screaming, shaking the body, as if enough jolting will bring it back alive again. "Oh my gods! Oh my gods!" He is crying, hands stained with gore.

Sonic, what? It's the girl, Sally. She's witnessed Sonic quivering and blubbering like a child for a minute or two now. What's happened?

"I just fucking killed Antoine! They turned him into one of the-" He can barely speak before vomiting.

Sally begins screaming as well. A nightmare.

* * *

Vivisection

* * *

**well, I'd like to thank for conveniently murdering my text. I figured it'd add to the atmosphere, though, so I kept it. Further proof I am a massive nigger you should not be reading.**

**anyways, i guess this was kind of experimental. I don't know. The more you read my shit, the more inane and stupid you become. That's why everyone on is so fucking stupid. Including me.  
**


End file.
